


Cosmic Rays

by allislaughter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Backstory, Flash Fic, Implied Relationship, Injury, Other, POV Third Person, Present Tense, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: It's another day out in space. Then something goes wrong.Flash Fiction written for a three word prompt.





	Cosmic Rays

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short, as you can tell by the word count! I wrote it for a prompt given on another website but didn't have much idea where I was going with it so ended it early. Still happy enough with it to want to share it, though! Implied domestic relationship with whoever you want to insert into that role since I didn't have anyone in mind writing it but it's not the main focus of this drabble.

It’s another day out in space. Another day of exploration and adventure. This is what he lives what, what he’s made for, and it’s everything he loves. From the technology to the spaceships to stars and planets to his own crew. It’s another day out with his space pals on their current mission, with him standing guard to protect the others while the other set up equipment to study cosmic rays...

He hears a shout in his radio and turns in time for something to hit him right in the helmet, hard enough to send him flying in the low gravity and hitting the ground a fair distance away.

“Ben!”

Weird, he thinks, feeling heavy all of a sudden. It’s hard to breathe... Like something is on top of him for all that doesn’t make sense.

“His suit has an oxygen leak! Get him inside!”

He stares up at the world of stars around him, and he sees something pass over his vision. A flash of light of some sort. A cosmic ray, he thinks before he loses awareness...

...and regains it in his bed, back home, blinking in the sunlight pouring in his window. He tries to sit up and a pile of muddy rocks fall off his chest—no wonder he couldn’t breathe.

“What?” Benny asks.

“You were floating in your sleep again, spaceman!” another voice calls from the next room. “I put rocks on you to weigh you down!”

Benny groans. “I  _ have _ straps attached to the bed, you know!”

“Oh, is  _ that _ what’s that for?!”

“I’m not washing these bedsheets now that you got mud on them, so you know!”

“Aw, darnit, fine! I’ll clean them after breakfast!”

Benny smiles and shakes his head. It’s another day. Always another day. 


End file.
